


Welcome Home

by loveanddeathandartandtaxes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveanddeathandartandtaxes/pseuds/loveanddeathandartandtaxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was stomping up the stairs. On the fifth step, he stopped to glare at John.</p><p>“I need you to quit your stagnant job.”</p><p>“Yeah, no.” They’d been over this. “I love you and I love The Work, but we do need a steady income.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tallenough](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tallenough).



> Inspired by [Stitchy's](http://stitchlock.tumblr.com/post/82602153612) artwork.

The door onto Baker Street slammed.

“ _John_!”

In the kitchen, John smiled to himself, pulling out a second mug and teabag. Pouring water into the cups, he set the kettle back on its cradle and made his way to the landing. Sherlock was stomping up the stairs. On the fifth step, he stopped to glare at John.

“I need you to quit your stagnant job.”

“Yeah, no.” They’d been over this. “I love you and I love The Work, but we do need a steady income.”

“It’s intolerable without you. Everyone keeps _talking_ to me. Do they do that with you?”

John took a step down towards his partner.

“They do, actually. They’re just being nice.”

“Nice?” He takes a few steps. “ _Nice_? Being _nice_ involves doing things to make the other person happy, or avoiding doing things that will upset them -”

“Usually, yeah,” John agrees in the second he has as Sherlock takes a breath.

“You’ve made me tea just now, for example. But the… _employees_ at the Yard have been told, repeatedly, that I wish to be allowed to work unimpeded. I need you there to keep them away. I only want _you_ there when I’m working.”

“You missed me,” John extrapolated comfortably. “I only left for work eight hours ago, and you’re upset because you missed me.”

“It was awful. I wanted to show you the crime scene, wanted you to be there when I put it all together. Five hundred minutes, John.”

A smile broke out on John’s face.

“Alright. C’mere. Let me tell you a secret.”

Sherlock scoffed but bounded up to the step below him, so they were of a height.

“I know all your secrets.”

John’s smile widened. “Not by a long shot, love. I’ll let you in on this one, though.” He slipped a hand around Sherlock’s waist, drawing him even closer. “I missed you too.”

Sherlock lunged a little at John, capturing his lips. He was right, John knew - eight hours without this was far too long. Carefully keeping his hands perfectly still lest they get carried away on the stairs again, he twists his face away to peck Sherlock on the jaw.

“Alright, you. The tea’ll have brewed. Then you can tell me what you got up to without me.”

“Yes. Then you can tell me _exactly_ how impressed you are.”

[ ](http://stitchlock.tumblr.com/post/82602153612)


End file.
